Obvious
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: So when Blaine rejects Kurt, someone else steps in to win Kurt's heart. Will he succed or does Blaine prevail?
1. Chapter 1: When one door closes

Chapter 1: When one door closes…

A/N: I am a newly Glee fan. I didn't really like Glee, but my sister showed me Teenage Dream and I fell in love with Blaine and Kurt. So yeah… I know that this doesn't seem to be a Blaine/Kurt match up, it will be. As much as I like Wes, I love Klaine. But don't worry; Wes won't be as hurt as you might think. I'd say more but that would give away too much. I would also like to apologize. My betas were not available and I became inpatient and didn't feel like waiting so if Spell Check missed it, it's my fault. I am also in the middle of chapter two and it will be up before Sunday, if not tonight, but I wanted to go ahead and post this.

After the fantastical, if ill-fated, tragedy that was the Warbler's Gap Attack and the meaningful, but disappointing talk with Blaine about his unrequited romantic feelings, Kurt, simply put, was depressed. All the time, he thought that he and Blaine had something going on there, but Blaine, polite as he might have done it, turned Kurt down and saying he hadn't even thought of a more than friendship relationship with him. Blaine not only didn't want to be with Kurt romantically, he had never even thought of Kurt in any way like that.

That is what stung the most for Kurt. Blaine had not considered something more. Kurt felt the most unattractive he ever felt and that says a lot for a man who has the best fashion sense in Ohio. Kurt didn't even want to shop, and that had never happened. He wanted to lay around moping about Blaine. How could he have read the signs so wrong? Was he that different that he couldn't even fit in with his own kind?

Meeting Blaine and coming to Dalton was the best thing that ever happened to Kurt, or so he thought. He had thought that being around men who were has openly gay as he was, he would belong somewhere.

In Lima, he had no one. Yeah, the Glee club loved him and stood by him and yes he knew his brother, father, and stepmom would always be there to support him, but he never really fit in there. He never felt a part of anything.

In Glee club, he was always the odd one out. He couldn't relate to the guys because of his rather flamboyant personality, and Mr. Shue wouldn't let him work with the girls, and don't get him started on the drama that was Rachel.

He felt crowed and isolated at the same time. He just didn't fit in and with his family, they couldn't understand him. Finn may accepted him for "just the way he is" and be comfortable with him but that didn't mean Finn was happy to talk about the things Kurt really got excited about. His dad, as awesomely awesome as his dad is, didn't exactly know what to do with his obviously gay son. So when he was pushed out of the boys' rehearsal, which hurt and made to go to Dalton to 'spy', he'd never felt more alive.

In walked this angel. Blaine was hot with a capital H, smart, a fantastic singer, so gentlemanly, and the best thing, as flamboyantly and out there as Kurt. Someone Kurt had never met before and Kurt for the first time in his life felt like someone really and truly understood him and knew where he was coming from. So how was it that he was once again on the outside? Now he wished he never said anything. At least, he would still have hope.

And while he lay there on the couch in the Warbler's practice room, he was drawn out of his self-pity when he heard someone enter the room. He prayed to a god he didn't believe existed that it wasn't Blaine and burrowed himself further into the couch, hoping the person would get what they needed and leave without ever knowing he was here. The light was flicked on and Kurt held his breath. He looked up to Wes bending over the couch.

"I figured I'd find you here." Wes said casually.

"Why are you looking for me," Kurt moaned, "Are you here to make me feel better?"

"Well, no, not directly anyway," Wes said. "I do hope it makes you feel better, but I have to admit, my main reason is completely selfish."

"What you want me to tell you all the gossip about what went on between me and Blaine?"

"No, if I wanted that, I'd go to Blaine," Wes shrugged, "I actually wanted to ask you, if maybe you wanted to go out… with me… tonight?"

Kurt sat up in a record rate in total surprise.

"Wait, I thought you had a girlfriend and were straight," Kurt's mind was boggled, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I did have a girlfriend, several, but I've also had boyfriends. Blaine feels that each person has a right to say what they feel and not have someone else force them to so he told the truth without telling the truth. I like both sexes and Blaine told me what you said about bisexuals but I honestly like girls and boys. Each has something different to offer and what I like about you is that you have the best of both and to be honest, I find you completely sexy."

"Wait, ME?" Kurt's mouth was open, "You find me attractive?"

"Well, yeah, my girlfriend, Allie, and I weren't going to work, even if you hadn't come along. The break-up was something a long time coming. You kind of just sped it up. I didn't saying anything before because I thought Blaine had already claimed you as his, but after today, I realized the idiot couldn't see the beautiful talented boy right in front of him."

"Me? I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, Kurt," After a minute, "Has no one ever told you how stunning you are?"

"No, I've…No one…I'm not beautiful. When you take away my fashionable clothing and my fabulous singing voice, I am nothing."

"I don't see that." Wes sat down next to him and took his hand, "I see a beautiful, smart, and utterly sexy man. Yes, I love you in your Ralph Lauren shoes and you have an unbelievable singing range, but under all that, is a brilliant and ambitious man who hides behind his image because he doesn't want to be hurt again. I want to get to know that guy. I love the fact that you spend hours to be perfect, but you were perfect before you put on your moisturizer, clothes, and poker face. And I know you love Blaine, but I'm asking for the honor of spending time with such a perfect angel."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt couldn't think, "I've never been on a date, ever. No one has ever wanted me for anything beyond friendship. I honestly think I'm hallucinating. I've finally cracked."

"I wish I could kick the ass of every person who ever made you think you were anything less than brilliant." Wes moved his hand to Kurt's leg, "This is real and I want to give us a try."

Kurt stood up and paced for a minute, trying to not have a panic attack. He stopped short and turned to look at Wes, sitting there on the couch patiently.

"You know I'm still crushing hard on Blaine, right? I can't switch my emotions that fast."

"I am willing to wait until you're ready to move on from him."

"As long as you know that I can't give you my heart just yet, I don't see why we can't give dating a try. What will it hurt?"

Wes smiled so widely at him.

"In that case, how would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Let me change into something that isn't a Dalton uniform and I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, I need to change to so how about I walk you to your room and I meet you back here in an hour?"

"Okay, let's go." Wes stood up and taking Kurt's hand slowly led him from the room and down the hall. Neither noticed the person who stepped out of the shadows as they walked away.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it completely horrible? Don't worry, I will write until I have nothing left to say, no matter what you say or if nothing is said at all, but advice and criticism is always welcome in a healthy constructive form.


	2. Chapter 2: A date by any other name

Chapter Two: A Date by Any Other Name

by: Kahlan

Disclaimer: Not mine

Back in his room, Kurt began to panic a little. Sure, he knew the best thing to wear when you wanted a shock factor and how to make his drab school uniform look at least a bit fashionable, but he'd never been on a date. What did one wear on a date? Kurt had managed to pack most of his collection into the tiny closet that Dalton had provided and at this point, all of his clothes were around his room. He had Marc Jacobs jeans on his desk, no less than eight tailored sweaters laid out on his dresser, and his bed was covered in Alexander McQueen blazers and jackets and Kurt was going into a full out panic.

While he'd never considered Wes as a romantic partner, mostly because he didn't know that was an option, he wanted to be perfect for him. Maybe his first date wouldn't be with Blaine, but if Blaine wasn't going to notice him, maybe this thing with Wes might turn out to be just what he needed. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire and he really didn't want to hurt Wes. He tried to believe that he didn't want to make Blaine jealous but he really did like Wes as a friend and maybe now, as more.

After thirty minutes and hair fix later, he still couldn't make up his mind. He finally narrowed it down and when he heard a knock on the door, he made his choice.

"I'll be out in a minute," He called to Wes.

"Okay, I'll be here." Wes replied

Kurt scrambled into the clothes, did a final check in the mirror, and opened the door.

"Wow, just wow. Kurt, I've never seen you so fashionable."

"Yeah, well I can only do so much with a uniform." Kurt had chosen a tight fitting, tailor made Perry Ellis sweater in dark blue, his dark colored nice fitting jeans from Marc Jacobs, and his smart and stylish jacket over it.

Wes laughed and extended his arm to Kurt in a gentlemanly fashion and Kurt smiled and took it after shutting the door.

An hour later, Wes and Kurt walked through a local park with sno-cones.

"This has been a really cool date." Kurt said

"What do you have to compare it too?" Wes and Kurt laughed.

"You're right. But I have had a good time."

"But it'd be better if it was Blaine, right?" Wes looked away.

"I really don't want to talk about Blaine right now. I want to enjoy right here with you. So forget about him."

"Okay, I'll try," Wes smiled, "You know you're pretty good at pep talks."

"Believe me, you haven't had to deal with major divas, drama cheerleaders, and jocks who refuse to sing. This was nothing." They both laughed and sat down.

"So, Wes, tell me about yourself." Kurt said after a while.

"Well as you know, I'm one of the councilors of the Warblers."

"Yes I may have noticed at one point."

"Funny. Um, while David and James (?) prefer pop music arrangements, I actually like hip hop better."

"That's surprised me."

"Let me go for three. I have two younger siblings, Analyn, who is a little diva in the making, and Noel, who prefers science to singing, and my parents Mary Ann and Wesley Senior. What about you?"

"Well when I was eight, my mom died. So for a long time, it was just me and my dad, but just before I came here, he married Carole."

"Did you approve of that?"

"Did I? I set them up. Carole is the mother of one of my friends, well now my step-brother, Finn."

"So you like your new family?"

"Yeah, Carole and I have gotten close and Finn and I worked out our differences."

Wes smiled. "Sounds like there's a story there."

"Maybe I'll tell you one day. The highlights, he was uncomfortable with me being gay and I was uncomfortable with him because of that, but its cool now, and he really is a good brother, even if he has the worst girl problems."

They both snickered at that.

"So what do you plan to do when you graduate?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I really want to go to NYU for Musical Theater, but my dad's pushing for Med School."

"Hey, I want to go to NYU, too."

"For what?"

"Fashion, what else?"

"I can totally believe that."

"So why are you a councilor? I can see how rigid David can be."

"Ha, David's a good guy, but he has a stick up his butt." They both laughed until they gasped about that. "But seriously, I've been a Warbler for three years and I really wanted to give back to them, so I accepted the position. Plus, Blaine was totally going to take my place as a soloist no matter what I do."

Kurt turned pensive. "Yeah he's a good singer."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wes looked stricken.

"Don't change what you have to say because you think I don't want to know." Kurt looked at him. "I know you're friends with Blaine and you have been for a long time. I'm okay with that. Just be yourself."

"And here I thought I'd have to tell you that," Wes smiled, "As much as I hate to, we do need to be heading back before curfew."

"Yes, I suppose so." They both stood up, "Walk me to my room?"

Wes put out his arm. "It would be my pleasure."

A short walk later, Wes stopped outside Kurt's room.

"It's been a wonderful night." Kurt said.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Wes smiled at him.

"I'm still not over him, but I would like to do this again. If you want, that is." Kurt looked down at the floor.

Wes reached out and touched Kurt's chin. He brought Kurt's head up to look him in the eye.

"I would love to." And then Wes leaned forward and quickly kissed Kurt's lips. He was gone before Kurt could say anything. He reached up his hand and touched his mouth and smiled slightly. He may still love Blaine but Wes made him feel special and Wes knew he wasn't ready for anything more so what was the problem. There wasn't one. Kurt shook his head and turned into his room.

As he did, Blaine watched from a shadowed corner of the hall.

A/N: This A/N comes in two parts as I will explain later. You can also skip the whole A/N and just go to the next chapter or wait for it or say screw this and leave whatever because there isn't anything terribly important and not reading it won't take away anything from the story. The first part is about this chapter and the other is what was in the chapter this chapter is replacing because I hate when chapters are only A/Ns so I strive not to do it whenever possible. Anyway part one; I was blown away by the response to my first chapter. I had more hits and visitors on this chapter within two hours than most of my stories combined for the whole month of February so wow. I went to check the numbers just to see how many people would actually need the A/N so soon(see below) and sat staring at it for a minute. You threw my stats through the roof and I can understand why. When I see a new Kurt/Blaine story, I am all over that like white on rice. I hope I do them justice and I look forward to exploring Wes. So onto to part two:

I hate doing these Author's Notes as a chapters so I took down the other one and put it at the end of this chapter. It has an explanation but I wanted to put it out there as soon as possible and knew chapter two wasn't ready, but now that it is, I'm moving the A/N to here so people can still get the message but I don't feel so guilty. Like I said, I'm a new Gleek. I totally love Blaine and Kurt and Blaine and Kurt together, which was the intent of this story. I went against one of my few rules of writing, which is never write about a scene or passage you haven't watched or read yourself. I broke it and I broke it bad. Okay so the scene above was the one in the coffee shop at the end of Silly Love Songs where Blaine and Kurt have this conversation about Kurt liking Blaine. After reading A LOT of fanfiction revolving around it, I thought well I don't want to watch the episodes out of order but I really want to write about this scene. I have this great idea for a cool little spin on it. And long story short, I wrote Obvious. I, then got to Silly Love Songs, which I loved, and got to that scene, only to realize that I totally was off base with how I thought it would go, (Go ahead make a joke about me and thinking). I had read several fanfics where it seemed that that scene went in such a way that Kurt was hurt and angered about it. Only to watch it and totally fall in love and can't wait for the next episode. So this story is now completely AU and at some point, I will write my version of what I thought the scene was going to be about. I, however, will still write this story. I already have it in mind and if it's AU, well I'll just be darn happy. So like I said, hopefully within 24 hours chapter two will be posted. And hopefully, *fingers crossed* will take this A/N down because I really hate it when author's do this and I feel like such a hypocrite but I didn't want to be flooded with reviews, okay that's not true, I'd love to be flooded by reviews, but not about how wrong I am and blahblahblah, etc etc, so I wrote this note just in case. So please forgive me.

Love you all,

Kahlan


	3. Chapter 3: Too Little Too Late

-Chapter 3: Too Little Too Late

By: Kahlan

After a wonderful date with Wes the night before, waking up to someone knocking on the door at six am was not part of Kurt's agenda. Kurt reached over the bed and grabbed a shoe and threw it at the door. It bounced off with a satisfying crack. Kurt rolled over and yanked his pillow over his head. But the knocking started again. Kurt huffed and sat up. He jerked on his Liz Claiborne dressing gown and swung the door open, ready to tell whoever to piss off. What he wasn't expecting was Blaine standing there with coffee. Kurt was speechless for a moment, thinking he was still dreaming. When he was able to speak, he said.

"It is six bloody AM! What the hell are you doing?" Blaine's smile slightly decreased.

"I just thought you'd like some coffee. It's your favorite." Blaine held the cup out for him.

Kurt looked down at the coffee and noticed it was made to his high maintenance, but damn does he like it, coffee tastes. Taking the coffee, he moves out of the doorway and let's Blaine come in. He flops back on the bed and Blaine sits on it. They talk for a few minutes about nothing, because while Blaine may have turned him down, they're still friends. Kurt actually thought the awkwardness of the past week had passed when Blaine casually says.

"So I heard you and Wes went out." Time froze and Kurt sat up.

"Uh yeah, he asked me out and I said yes so…yeah."

"So how did it go?" Blaine wanted to know everything and nothing at the same time.

"He took me to dinner and then we got sno-cones and walked in the park and talked for hours. He's very interesting."

"Yeah, I know. He's been my friend for a while."

"We're actually going out again tonight since we don't have curfew on Saturdays. He's so sweet."

"So when did you become interested in Wes?" Blaine asked, casually.

"When he asked me out yesterday." Kurt took a sip of his coffee. "So why are you here at 6:00am?"

"Couldn't sleep so I figured I'd come chat with you."

"Oh so it's okay to interrupt MY beauty sleep, uh?"

"You don't need beauty sleep. You're already beautiful." Blaine stared at Kurt in earnest.

Kurt looked away, uncomfortable. He was not going to let this get to his head. Blaine was not interested and Wes and he had something going for them. An awkward silence fell over them.

"So what's your plan for the day?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Well, not much, since Wes and I are going to be out late, I figured I'd sleep in this morning and then maybe going shopping. Well that's out now."

"Well maybe, the sleeping part is but why don't we go shopping? Hmm, what do you say?"

"I never turn down shopping."

A/N: Not very long, but I'm hitting a road block and can't get the characters to do what I want. I decided maybe taking them shopping would get them to corporate.

Kahlan


End file.
